


The Beatles and American Freak Candy

by Johnismyloveforever64



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Dentist, F/M, M/M, Needles, Sexual Situations, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:19:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5228396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnismyloveforever64/pseuds/Johnismyloveforever64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on tour in America, the boys are given 'freakish' American candy for the first time. After John loses a filling in a piece of salt water taffy, he finds out he needs a root ca-something. Wanting to avoid this at all costs, he runs away, taking the boys on a wild road trip across America.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shoulda Stuck With the Cheese

The Beatles were in the middle of their American tour in the great state of Maryland. Brian took them to meet local business leaders at town hall. Brian had them tasting sausage from Biff's Beefs, American Cheese from Chuck's Cheese Emporium, and Submarines from Suzie's Submarines. By the end of it they were so full they were begging Brian to take them home. 

"We haven't talked to everyone yet," Brian told them. 

"Who cares! I was ready to go after the sausages," John argued. 

"Yeah I mean who really wants to stand around and get American food stuffed down your throat?" Paul added. 

"He's right. I am seriously about to throw up," Ringo continued.

"Me too," George agreed. 

"Well, there is only one more vender you boys need to try, and I think you're going to like it." He turned George around so he was facing Cassidy's Candy. His eyes widened when   
he saw the booth that was covered in sweets. The others turned to see what he was so mesmerized by and soon shared that same expression. 

"So this is what's in America," John said dreamily. 

"Oh, it's fantastic!" Paul exclaimed. "Do you think they have hershey's bars?" 

"And M&Ms!" Ringo exclaimed. 

"What about sodas in all kinds of crazy flavors? George wondered. "Like liquorice and bubblegum?" 

"What about actual bubblegum?" Paul added. "And liquorice too."

"Well, we're not gonna find out just standing here. Let's go!"

So the boys ran across the hall to Cassidy's Candy, with Brian trailing behind, feeling victorious. When the boys got to the booth, they were immediately engrossed in the selection in front of them. Cassidy had every kind of American candy out there. She had chocolate bars, M&Ms, liquorice whips, Charleston Chews, and lots and lots of bubblegum. 

"How much can we have?" Paul asked her, pointing at the big tray of bubblegum. 

"As much as you want," Cassidy replied with a sweet smile. She passed around plastic bags, and they immediately started filling them with candy. They each managed to fill up a bag in a matter of minutes. 

"Boys, don't drain her supply," Brian told them, with a mouthful of mints. 

"It's fine. I want the boys to enjoy themselves," Cassidy replied with a warm smile. 

So, the boys dug into each of the bins, scooping huge amounts of candy into their little bags, and a lot into their mouths. 

"Ooh, these are American jelly beans!" Ringo exclaimed, looking at a large jar of multi-colored jelly beans. George sneered at them. 

"You're only excited because you've never been hit with one."

"Don't you want to at least know how they taste?" Ringo asked him, popping a couple into his mouth. George begrudgingly grabbed and handful and shoved them into is mouth. 

Then, he grabbed another and another until half the jar was empty. That's when John and Paul rushed over and finished the jar. 

"Hey boys, why don't you pace yourselves. You're gonna rot your teeth out."

"We'll floss later. Don't worry," John told him, taking a bite out of a stick of rock candy. 

"Says the one who will probably cry the most over it." John ignored him and went back to his candy. 

After the boys had filled four plastic bags each with penny candy, they started looking at the stuff she had behind the counter. Rows and rows of candy lined two wide columns behind her. Most of it was over-sized and specialized. 

"What's that?" George asked, pointing to a long piece of paper with little candy dots line it. 

"This is button candy. It's an American favorite."

"We'll take a whole roll!" She pulled down a long strip of button candy and laid it out in front of them. They started picking at it, popping five or ten pieces at once. 

"Alright, boys, why don't you try something else," Brian said, peeling off a few yellow ones and discretely popping them into his mouth. 

"Okay then, why don't you boys try these." She held open a box of thin candies wrapped in white wrapping paper. 

"What are they?" George asked, reaching into the box.

"Salt Water Taffy," she answered, "imported from Atlantic City." 

"Ooh," the boys oohed.

"We'll take ten boxes each," John said.

"That's forty boxes!" Brian exclaimed.

"I can do basic math, Brian. Don't doubt my abilities."

"No, I'm saying that's a lot of taff--"

"Ow!" John suddenly screamed, gripping his jaw. Everyone looked at him surprise. 

"Oh no, what happened?" Brian asked him, leaning in way too close to his face. John pushed him away. "John, tell me what happened?" He sealed his lips shut. 

"Oh my God what did you do?" Paul shrieked. 

"Was it the taffy?" George asked, stretching out a piece between his teeth. John just cringed. 

"John Lennon, open your mouth right now."

"Okay dad," he muttered, opening his mouth a little bit. Brian looked inside, his eyes widening. 

"Is that your filling?" John spit out a little metal thing into his palm. He stared at it with wide eyes. 

"It is!" Ringo exclaimed. George's eyes widened, and he immediately spit the taffy out. Paul looked at him with concern. 

"Are you okay?" John shook his head. 

"It hurts," he whispered, rubbing his jaw. 

"How badly does it hurt?" Brian asked in concern. 

"Really bloody badly," he hissed, and then recoiled. "That was more painful than I would've guessed."

"You poor thing. Let's get you some ice."

"And a dentist!" George called out suddenly. John glared at him, while Brian breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Of course!" He exclaimed. "I'll have to find you a dentist--and soon."

"Wait, wait, wait! I'm fine. I mean, I can just...I can..." Brian was going to interrupt him, but he decided to just let him keep going. "Why I don't I just--oh crap! I'm gonna have to do this thing aren't I?" Brian and the others nodded. "Shit." 

"It'll be fine. It's just a little filling," Brian reassured him. 

"And drilling," George added flatly. Brian glared at him. John cringed. 

"It probably won't hurt, though," Ringo reasoned. Brian smiled gratefully at him. "But it's still gonna suck--a lot." His smile fell. 

Everyone looked at John expectantly.

"What?" 

"This is the part where you object to being sent to the dentist, and profess that it's all an oppressive fascist system," Paul told him. 

"I can't object. It's inevitable," he said dreadfully. 

"You're just going to surrender?" George asked in surprise.

"This is so not like you," Ringo commented.

"I'm a little disappointed," Paul said. 

"And scared," Brian added flatly. "Look, John, it's not the end of the world. You'll go in, they'll numb you up, drill a little bit, and then it's all over okay?" John sighed heavily. 

"Fine, I accept my defeat--"

"Undramatically?"

"Oh come on! I can't drag it out." Brian gave them a warning look. 

Just then, Cassidy of Cassidy's Candy came rushing over to them. 

"I'm so sorry that this happened!" Cassidy interjected. "I should've warned you the taffy's a bit sticky."

"A bit?" He said, holding up the little ball of metal. She cringed at it and offered,"I'll pay for you medical expenses."

"Medical expenses?" John asked in surprise. 

"That's alright. We'll be fine."

"I can offer you more candy. Do you want any--"

"I think you've done enough, mam," he replied curtly. And then added a little more nicely, "but thank you, though." He called to the others.

"Come on, boys, let's go back to the hotel and sort this out."

They grabbed a few more pieces of candy before heading out. As they were leaving John once again asked, "Medical expenses?"


	2. Did You HAVE To Say That?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After they get back to their hotel room, Neil makes everything worse.

Back at the hotel, John laid out on the bed, holding an ice pack to his face. The boys all gathered around him and watched over him like he was on his deathbed. The TV was on in the background, playing an American football game. Mal and Neil were sitting on the bed next to John, trying to convince him that his filling would be alright. 

"John, it's literally no different than getting an ordinary filling," Mal was saying.

"As if that's not hellish already!" He moaned, rolling over in bed and burying his head in a pillow. 

"Oh, John, don't be so dramatic," Mal said jokingly. 

Neil replied flatly, "As if he can be anything but."

"I think he has a right to be dramatic," Paul said. 

"Of course you do," Ringo replied. "You're just as scared as him."

"Am not!" He argued. 

"Then how come you ran and hid in the closet for three hours the last time you went to the dentist."

"I was getting dressed."

"Oh you know even you don't take three hours to get dressed."

"I still made the appointment."

"Because Brian rescheduled!"

"Okay, Paul's afraid of the dentist--the end," Mal interjected.

"Not the end--" Mal gave him a stern look and he shut up. 

"I don't know what the fuss is about anyway. It's not like he needs a root canal or something." They all looked at Neil in bewilderment. 

"What's a root canal?" George asked shakily. 

"It's a dental procedure--well, more like surgery. Essentially, it's when the root of a tooth is infected and the dentist--well, more accurately an oral surgeon--has to drill deep,   
deep into the tooth into the roots, and they drill and drill until the nerve is essentially dead," he said nonchalantly, and then added, "Then they fill it up, put a crown on it, and you're good to go." He lit a cigarette very coolly, blowing smoke in their general direction. All the boys stared at him in utter shock. 

"Is that true?" Ringo asked Mal. 

"Afraid so. Luckily, though, none of you boys need a root canal. So there really isn't any reason to even think about it. At all," he glared at Neil. 

"I guess you're right," George replied. "All though," he continued, "what if someday one of us needs one. Then what should we do."

"You get one, and you don't act like children."

"Which of my children is acting their mental age?" Brian asked, coming into the room. He had with him a bag of frozen peas. He gave it to John and swapped out the ice pack.

"Good news, I found us a dentist."

"You did?" John sounded less than thrilled to hear that. 

"Yes, and he's great with kids."

"For the last time, I am not a child--none of us are."

"When it comes to the dentist, you mine as well be." John narrowed his eyes at him. "So, what are we talking about?"

"Neil says a dentist is going to drill into our nerves."

"That's not what happens in a filling. There's at least several layers of tooth before you hit the--"

"No, not filling," Paul corrected. "A root ca-something."

"A root ca-something? You mean a root canal--oh my God, you didn't." He gave Neil the deadliest glare.

"Great, so now the next time I take them, they'll spend the night before fretting that they'll need a root canal."

"I was trying to put things in perspective," he reasoned. "If it helps, I did get them to stop obsessing over this filling."

"Are you done worrying about this filling?" Brian asked John, leaning in close to him. He shook his head. "Lotta help that did, Neil. Thanks a lot." 

"Well, think of it this way, now they're prepared if one of them ever needs one."

"I will prepare them, Neil, thank you. And besides, I don't think they need anything else to worry about." Neil dropped the matter and went out to the balcony. Brian turned his   
attention back to the boys.

"So, who wants to watch John get his teeth drilled?" Paul, George, and Ringo all enthusiastically raised their hands. John narrowed his eyes at them. 

A few minutes later they were in the car on their way to their new American dentist. John was up front while the other three were in the back, belting out to the radio. 

"ELENORE BABY CAN YOU TAKE THE TIME TO BE MINE" they sang. John sat low in his seat, grumbling to himself. 

"Oh come on, stop moping," George said, flicking him in the back of the head. John swatted at him. 

"Yeah, it could be worse," Ringo added. 

"Yeah, I mean, you heard Neil. You could have to get your roots drilled."

"Okay, no one mentions a root canal from here on out. John's procedure is very different. Like I've said a million times. It's just a filling."

"And like I've said, that still doesn't make it okay."

"Look, John, it's not like the fillings your used to. All they're doing is taking out the old one and putting a new one. You don't even have a cavity. So what do you think is going to be so horrible about it?" 

"There's still gonna be all kinds of drilling and needles and stuff," he replied fretfully. 

"Oh, just one little needle," Brian reasoned. John groaned. 

"I'm with him. I wouldn't want any needles either," Paul agreed. "Especially in my mouth. I mean, the feeling of the needle stabbing into your gums is just awful." Then he added, "God, I am so glad it's not me who has to get work done." 

"Thanks, Paul," Brian muttered. "Does anyone else have any other comments--"

"I do!" George called out. 

"Brilliant," he said flatly. Then he continued more enthusiastically, "What's your comment, George?"

"I just want to say that even if it does hurt, it'll probably be quick."

"Well, that'll probably scar everyone in this car for life. Ringo, do you have anything to add?"

"I think you're all crazy."

"Would you want to do it?"

"I don't have to--"

"But in a hypothetical scenario--"

"It's hypothetical--"

"Yeah, but it matters--"

"No it doesn't!"

"Yes it does..."

In the front seat, John sat sulking, staring woefully out the window, dreading the next hour of his life more so than he had ever dreaded anything before.   
Shortly after that they arrived at the office. John refused to get out of the car. 

"John, you have to go in." He shook his head. 

"Your ten year-old qualities are reaching new heights," Brian said. 

"Maybe this is a sign that we should all just go home?" Paul suggested. John gestured to him like he had a great idea. 

"That's not what this is," Brian objected. "Now, I will not give in to your childish demands." He leaned into the car and grabbed John, pulling him out with all of his strength. John struggled in his arms, but it proved futile. Brian successfully got him out of the car, to John's dismay. "Are we going to act like an adult now?" John shook his head. "What if someone sees you?" He shrugged. "What if a fan sees you? Their respect for you would plummet, as mine did a long time ago." 

"They're one fan."

"What if the press saw you and they published a story about what a baby you are." John was starting to consider that. 

"Do you see one around?"

"Trust me, John. They're everyone." John's eyes widened. 

"Alright, I'll go in," and he marched right into the building, the others following right behind him.


	3. Lend Me Your Ears, Because I Could Not Have Heard Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John gets his filling and then finds out some really awful news.

Inside, the boys sat lined up against the wall. Brian filled out paperwork John sat in the center, staring fearfully at the inner office door. Paul sat next to him, looking at the floor, a worried expression on his face. George was on the other side, flipping through casually through a magazine, his foot tapping furiously. Ringo sat on the end, smoking a cigarette and listening closely to the radio that was sitting on the receptionist's desk. It was a slow ballad by Frank Sinatra, his velvety voice filling the otherwise silent room.  
After ten long minutes of waiting, the door clicked, alerting everyone's attention. John started trembling, breathing heavily. Paul's eyes went saucer-like. George held his magazine still, staring at the door like everyone else. Ringo slowly put out his cigarette, his eyes staying locked on the door.   
It opened a crack and a beautiful woman stepped out. She had golden blonde hair which was done up in an elaborate bun tied with red ribbon. She wore a blue striped nurse's uniform. Her blue eyes sparkled, and her pearl white smile glowed. The boys couldn't keep their eyes off of her. Even Brian, who had no interest in even the most beautiful woman, found himself entranced by her beauty.   
George leaned over to John and whispered in his ear, "You are so lucky." For a moment, John actually agreed.   
She walked up to him, bending down to say to him, "Dr. Howard is ready for you." Her voice was soft and gentle. So much so that his nerves seemed to wash away. "Is that okay?" John nodded standing up. The others stared at him in shock.   
"He'll be just fine," she reassured them. "Just a little filling is all," she added with a little giggle. She waved to them and they waved back, watching longingly as she disappeared behind the door with John along with her.   
The little euphoric bubble that John had been wrapped up in burst as soon as he walked into the exam room. The room was all set up for what John thought looked like a major operation. There was a long table with an extensive row of tools all lined up. Each had a sharp edge that jut out in different directions. The chair in itself looked intimidating, lying in the center of the room, the overhanging lamp shining over it like a spotlight. A scary looking machine hovered over it, which, to his horror, the nurse was setting up. He took the room in with a horrified expression on his face, his heart pounding in his chest.   
"Come sit down," he heard a male voice call out, breaking him out of his reverie. He blinked and suddenly noticed Dr. Howard standing standing by the row of tools. He gulped.   
"He's not going to bite," the nurse reassured him. He looked into her sapphire colored eyes and melted, nodding as he drifted over to the chair. He laid down, getting himself comfortable. When he looked up both the nurse and the doctor were leaning over him, staring intently at him. He was taken aback suddenly.   
"It's alright," the nurse reassured him, sticking a square plastic thing in his mouth. "Bite down," she instructed. He did as she said. Suddenly, she pushed the machine up against his face, and a second later she pulled it away. "Lucy, can you start working on those X-rays and I'll begin the exam," Dr. Howard asked her, his voice as velvety as hers. She nodded, taking the plastic square out of his mouth, and then promptly leaving the room. John watched her go with a desperation and longing. After the door shut behind her, he turned to Dr. Howard, who was examining the tools lined up for him. John gulped.   
"Open wide," he requested. John barely opened his mouth. "Wider?" he asked with a sigh. He opened his mouth only slightly wider. "A little wider, please." John looked over at the tools waiting for him and promptly shut his mouth. "What's the matter?" The doctor asked him. John had a panicked expression on his face. "I get it," the doctor replied, smiling slightly. He lit a cigarette, shaking out the match and then flicking it aside. He continued, "you're nervous." John nodded. "It's alright. Everything is just fine. Now, if I could just look at your filling I could tell you just how easy this is all gonna be."  
So, John opened his mouth just wide enough for the doctor to see. He peaked in there, and then he subtly reached over and picked up one of his tools. It was one of the less sharp ones. He stuck it inside, poking at the very sensitive tooth. John winced. "I'm so sorry. You're tooth is very sensitive." He put the tool aside and picked up a small mirror. "This should be better." John wearily opened his mouth again. For a few minutes he examined the tooth, barely making contact, to John's relief. Then, he set aside.   
"I'll be right back," he announced, stripping off his latex gloves and turning out the lamp. He put out his cigarette, offering John one. He shook his head. The doctor shrugged and left him alone in the dimly lit room. He stared up at the ceiling, his chest rising and falling, looking terrified. The only sound that filled the room was his pounding heart and the sound of the radio from the waiting room. He could hear an up tempo Sam Cooke song, which he normally would enjoy, but at the moment it only made his suffering worse.   
He kept his gaze locked on the ceiling tiles, not wanting to put himself through the horror of the sight of the dental tools. He shuddered, letting the image of the torture image fill his mindview. He shook his head, trying to get them out. He forced himself to refocus on the tiles, the horror subsiding, but not completely. The reality of his situation was still very real.   
Moments later, the door burst open and Lucy and Dr. Howard stepped in. They marched straight over to him. They put on latex gloves and surgical masks. He flicked on the lamp again, picking up the small mirrored tool and hovered it over him. She stuck a narrow tube his mouth.   
"Alright, let's get started," Dr. Howard announced. He looked fearfully between them. Lucy passed him a large syringe. John flinched, his eyes widening in horror. He started hyperventilating, his heart racing in his chest. Peter Paul and Mary played in the background, which didn't help him at all.   
"Just relax," Lucy said in her soothing voice. She touched the side of his face, and he was putty in her hands. She smiled a little, as she pulled his lip back so the doctor had a clear path for the injection. His panic started to rise again, but before he could flinch or even cringe, the doctor had stuck him with the needle. The pain was sharp at first and then started to fade to a more tolerable ache. After two full minutes, the doctor pulled out the needle, leaving John numb and very afraid.   
"Now," the doctor began, turning off the lamp. "I'm going to take out that filling of yours and replace it with a gold filling. Have you ever had a gold filling before?" John shook his head, his mouth hanging open; he couldn't shut it. "It's basically the same procedure as a silver filling, except you'll have to come back." He started to panic. "It's fine. All we have to do is put in a temporary filling now and then when you come back in a week or so, we'll put in the permanent filling."  
"Will it hurt?" John asked urgently. The doctor shook his head.   
"Just relax. Everything is going to be fine."   
There was no way John was going to be able to relax. He spent the next ten minutes fretting about the filling. He feared that it was going to be much, much worse than even he anticipated.   
Finally, when the doctor announced that he was ready, John seemed to break out of his trance. He looked up at both of them, swallowing hard.   
"Are you sure about this?" They both nodded. "Are you sure it's alright? No pain, nothing." They shook their heads. He wasn't sure if he should believe them, but one look in Lucy's eye changed that. "Aw, what the hell? What do I got to lose?" He regretted that statement as soon as he heard the drill. Once he saw it, he knew he was doomed.  
Dr. Howard began the drilling, while John tried to remember why he didn't run away when he had the chance.  
For a while, Dr. Howard drilled John's teeth. John felt absolutely nothing, but still felt miserable. He hated getting his teeth worked on, naturally, and every second seemed to drag on and on. The whole process took longer than usual, totalling about twenty whole minutes of drilling, something John thought of as unprecedented. If he could've escaped through a window at anytime, he would have.   
The next part was a little easier, though many of the tools from the torture collection were used. Every time they'd pick up a new one his eyes would follow it. This happened every other minute. All the while, Lucy was making his mouth dryer and dryer, while also making it wet. In the background, he could hear the Animals playing, giving it all a bleak soundtrack.  
Finally it ended after forty whole minutes. John came out of light-headed and pale.   
"Are you alright?" She asked him gently, as she gingerly wiped his mouth with a paper towel. He nodded distantly, starting to relax slightly.   
"See," the doctor said, "it wasn't so bad." He shrugged. "Now remember, you have to come back next week."  
"Should I schedule the appointment?" she asked him.   
"Actually, I'll take care of that. I have to talk to the manager anyway." She nodded and promptly marching out of the room, waving to John on her way out. "Alright, that's it then," he told John. Who still seemed in a daze. The doctor lit another cigarette and left him alone again. He followed him out the back door, not realizing he went the wrong way. He ended up in a brightly lit hallway that he hadn't been in before. He spun around, searching for the exit. He looked around in confusion. He was about to try one of the doors when he heard a familiar voice at the other end of the hallway.   
"A gold filling did you say?"  
"Yes. Gold is a much stronger filling than silver. It shouldn't come out so easily next time." He was about to walk over to them when he heard. "Now, there is one concern that I have." he shrunk back, keeping his breathing low and even to the best of his ability. "I have to wait till his X-rays develop, but unfortunately, with a filling that deep there is a possibility that he may need a root canal."   
John froze, his heart skipping a beat. He started hyperventilating, as he recalled the description that Neil had given earlier.   
"Are you certain?" Brian asked, concern clear in his voice.   
"Not at this point. I have to wait for the X-rays. When he comes back next week I'll know for sure, then I can either finish the filling or start the root canal."  
From there John bolted, a look of horror on his face.   
He came into the waiting room where the others all looked up at him expectantly.


	4. Off They Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Beatles embark on their road trip without a destination.

From there John bolted, a look of horror on his face. 

He came into the waiting room where the others all looked up at him expectantly.

"John?" Paul urged, "Are you alright?" He started shaking, unable to respond. They rushed over to him trying to comfort him.

"It couldn't have been that bad," Ringo tried.

"Yeah, I mean, no matter how painful it was it's over now." He shook his head, his lip quivering. 

"Oh my God, what did they do!" Paul exclaimed. 

"We need to get out of here."

"What?" Paul asked, puzzled. 

"We'll get a cab. Please, I need to go."

"Brian's coming back--"

"Damn it, Ringo, we need to go now!" He grabbed Paul and pulled him out of the office, the other two following quickly behind.

They chased him through the parking lot. They never saw him run that fast. At the curb he skidded to a stop. The other three did too.

"Can we talk about this before you do something crazy?" Ringo called out.

John ignored him. He whistled and a cab immediately pulled up. He slid in the backseat, gesturing for the others to follow him. 

"Did you take too much laughing gas or something? You can't just leave Brian behind like that? We have a show tonight."

"I'll explain later. Just get the hell in."

"We should trust him. I mean, for him to be in that much of a panic."

"I don't get it. Why would you run away after your filling is already done?"

"It's not--well, it's done now. I'll explain later, just get in the car." 

Paul and George slid in, wanting to at least hear the end of it. Ringo, though, still stood outside, considering it.

"Ringo! Get in!"

"I just don't think we should run away like this. We'll get in big trouble."

"Trust me, the worst punishment from Brian is nowhere near what I'm facing." 

"It's that bad?" John nodded. "Alright," he agreed, getting in the car just as Brian was leaving the office. 

They pulled away, speeding into the unknown.


	5. Root Ca-OUT OF HERE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys find out why John wants to run away.

"Where are we going?" Ringo asked after driving for over an hour.

"I thought we'd stop in DC, stay the night and figure it out from there."

"DC? John, what do you have planned?" George demanded. 

"I don't have anything planned that's the problem. It all happened so fast." John didn't look at him when he spoke, he just stared wide-eyed out the window.

"You didn't...kill anyone did you?" George asked carefully. He looked at him shock and horror.

"Who do you think I am? Norman Bates? No, I'm not even on the run I'm just--"

"What, John? Tell us what's going on," Paul asked him calmly. 

"I found that I have a root ca-something."

"A root ca-something!" The other three exclaimed. 

“I heard the doctor say it himself. He thinks I need a root canal.” They gasped. 

“But you’ll die!” Paul exclaimed.

“That’s exactly why we need to runaway,” John responded with urgency. The boys had never seen him this freaked out. He was shaking and breathing very heavily. When he did meet their eyes he looked so panicked. 

“John, please, just calm down. I think you’re moving too fast,” Ringo urged. 

“Damn it, I can’t calm down!” he sunk low in his seat, his face turning red. he started hyperventilating, his heart racing. Finally, he just let fear and sorrow wash over   
him, crying hard. Paul immediately started to try to soothe him, but John just kept shaking his head, the tears streaming down his face. He said suddenly, “This is real.”

“Yes, it is,” Paul said evenly. 

“This is happening to me?” The others nodded. He shook his head. “I won’t let it. I won’t go out like this, damn it. We will find a way out of this.” He swallowed, the tears finally slowing down. He wiped the away. he continued, “Don’t you see? We have to get out of here. Maybe you don’t, but I do.” 

“We’re not going to leave you,” Paul assured him, squeezing his hand.

“Yeah, we’ll be here for you,” George added. Everyone looked at Ringo. 

“None of us want to see you suffer,” he answered slowly. John nodded gratefully.


End file.
